


Morning Sketch

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What were you drawing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sketch

Lydia slowly blinked her eyes opened and yawned before snuggling further under the covers, not yet ready to get up. She heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the room and opened her eyes again to see Clary sitting with a sketchbook on her lap.

“Morning, Lydia,” Clary said, setting the sketchbook aside and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She brushed a stray lock of hair behind Lydia’s ear before leaning in for a kiss.

Lydia kissed her back. “What time is it?”

Clary looked at the alarm clock. “Oh, it’s almost ten. No one’s tried to get a hold of us yet, so I don’t think we’re missing anything important.”

“Good,” Lydia said, sitting up and stretching, the sheet falling off her chest. She smirked when she saw Clary’s eyes roam. “What were you drawing?”

“Oh umm…stuff,” Clary replied, looking away with a blush. “Well. Not stuff. It was you. When I woke up, the light was perfect and you looked beautiful and I couldn’t help myself. I had to draw you.”

Lydia smiled. “Can I see?” Clary nodded and grabbed the sketchbook, handing it over to Lydia. Lydia flipped to the most recent image and gasped. “Oh wow, Clary! This looks amazing!”

“You really think so?”

Lydia nodded and turned her head for a kiss. “You have some of the most beautiful art I have ever seen, Clary.”


End file.
